No One Knew
by The Queen's Fabler
Summary: There is so many things that no one knew about him. Too many things.


**No One Knew**

**By Aisling's Corner**

**...**

No one knew that he once wanted to be famous Quidditch player.

No one knew he loved to fly.

No one knew he used to break into the broom shed and taught himself to do so.

No one knew how he always sneaked out of the house at night and played through the neighbouring fields

No one knew he had climbed onto the roof just to watch the sky.

No one knew how he wished on the stars.

No one knew that he loved to hear stories.

No one knew he taught himself to read at the age of four when no one had time to read to him anymore.

No one knew he always looked up to his older brothers.

No one knew that he felt different from the others.

No one knew he used to feel lonely, when his siblings excluded him from their games.

No one knew he used to cry himself to sleep at night after his siblings mean pranks and jokes.

No one knew that he always took things to heart.

No one knew that when he was being Sorted, the hat considered putting him to Slytherin or Ravenclaw.

No one knew he had the amount of detentions that rivalled to Fred's and George's.

No one knew he almost got expelled.

No one knew the only reason he became Prefect was that to control him.

No one knew he used to play pranks.

No one knew about the tattoo on his back.

No one knew he had a hard time finding himself as his own person.

No one knew that he saw himself in Ron.

No one knew he was afraid that something bad would happen to his younger brothers and sister.

No one knew he acted differently around his siblings than to his friends.

No one knew that the reason he and Penelope broke up was that they were not the same people anymore.

No one knew that he went to her funeral alone.

No one knew he could see Thestrals since he was five.

No one knew that he remembered the first war.

No one knew he used to be always in fear.

No one knew that he used to have nightmares of Death Eaters finding his family.

No one knew he remembered the Longbottoms.

No one knew he was one of the first ones to find them.

No one knew he was afraid of the possibility of a new war (he always remembers the last one).

No one knew he suffered from nightmares.

No one knew that he only wanted to help people.

No one knew he regretted the things he said to his family on the night he left.

No one knew that him and Professor Dumbledore had set things up like that.

No one knew that he helped with the Order as a spy.

No one knew most of the information that came from the ministry came from him.

No one knew that he suspected that something was happening to Crouch.

No one knew that when Percy wrote that note to his brother, it was with disgust.

No one knew he silently cheered on his younger siblings rebellion against Umbridge.

No one knew he wanted to return to his family after Voldemort came out.

No one knew he was at his brother's wedding, hidden within the shadows.

No one knew that he forged release papers on Muggle-born witches and wizards.

No one knew how many Muggle-born witches and wizards he smuggled out of the country.

No one knew how many battles he had actually been in, or where he had received his scars.

No one knew that day after his brother was caught by the snatchers, he went into hiding.

No one knew he raised hell for the Death Eaters, messing their plans.

No one knew how he helped Aberforth Dumbledore and created a friendship with him.

No one knew the happiness he felt when he was able to be back with his family.

No one knew how much he hated himself after his brother died.

No one knew the horrible grief that he felt.

No one knew how he met his future wife in a Muggle coffee shop that he always visited.

No one knew she helped him out of his personal hell.

No one knew….

No one knew….

No one knew …..

There was so many things that no one knew about him. That is the greatest tragedy. All there is simply the fact that….

_No one knew… _

**-Fin-**

**A/N I happen to like Percy as a character (I seem to like all the underdogs.) **

**Truth be told, one of my biggest regrets for the series is that many of the characters back stories are not explained. What made them that way are never explained.**

**Please do review, I do appreciate for critic. It does help with the writing. **

**Here as yours truly **

**-Aisling's Corner **


End file.
